HTTYD Drabbles and One-Shots!
by SPN221B
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and One-Shots I wrote for How to Train Your Dragon. Last One... When I Fly. NOW UP... Unknown Future. Next Up... When You Grow Up on Berk. Rated T to be safe.
1. Peg Legs and Tail Fins

**And I present to PFT3000's _HTTYD Drabbles and One-Shots_! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Peg Legs and Tail Fins.**_ _Third Person P.O.V., One- Shot_

"Aughhhh! Stupid leg!" Hiccup yelled as he ran through the forest.

Tears streamed down his face. He was a fool. He was nothing more than a one-legged fool. No matter how hard he tried, he would never succeed.

Not looking where he was going, he tripped and tumbled over a cliff. He found himself falling over seven meters. Tucking and rolling, he finished the fall, dusted himself off, and kept on running. Finally, four hours later, he collapsed into a deep, dark sleep.

"That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"He's never where he should be."

Is this some kind of a joke to you?!"

"From being, well, Hiccup! To…"

"You're not my son."

"300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

As these words (and more) pounded through the young boys head, a dragon, a girl, and a father were extremely worried. Toothless paced back and forth for what seemed like the millionth time.

"He's still not back Stoick. It has been five hours. He said he would be back in 30 minutes!" Astrid said, nervously.

Stoick nodded. "I know. This is starting to bother me. We should go find him." he said, heading towards the door.

As the two Vikings walked out, the door went to close, but Toothless caught. Seeing them leave him behind, he let out a worried warbling sound.

"Uhh… Chief? What about Toothless?" Astrid stopped short looking at the dragon.

Hiccup's father stopped, then started running. "Let him come with us!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The Night Fury warbled again. "He could help us find Hiccup." The Chief thought.

Meanwhile, Hiccup's deep dark sleep, had become a deep, restless sleep. If you looked at his face, you could tell something was going on inside his head that hurt… A lot.

"Get back inside Hiccup!"

"You're Useless, Useless, Useless, Useless, Useless…" the chant repeated over and over again in Hiccup's head.

Then it stopped, images of Toothless flashing through his mind. His Toothless. The only one he cared for, save for a few certain people. And for that reason, he'd keep living.

His eyes flicked open, at the touch of a warm, wet tongue.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next one is _The Best There Is Will Never Show!_ See ya!**


	2. The Best There Is Will Never Show

**And I'm just updating like crazy! So here's my newest one, _The Best There Is Will Never Show_! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Best There Is Will Never Show.**_ _Hiccup's P.O.V., One-Shot_

When I was one, my dad lost my mother. When I was two, my dad rarely said more than "Hi." When I was three, my dad refused my pictures. When I was four, my dad just rolled his eyes. When I was five, my dad put me in the forge with Gobber. When I was six, my dad plainly ignored me. When I was seven, my dad just thought I was bad luck. When I was eight, my dad blamed everything on me. When I was nine, my dad let me get beat up. When I was ten, my dad just gave up on me. When I was eleven, my dad let Snotlout bully me. When I was twelve, my dad called me an outcast. When I was thirteen, my dad didn't trust me. When I was fourteen, my dad wished I would just leave. When I was fifteen, my dad finally disowned me.

Dad, I get you're hurt, I get you're scarred, but could for once you love me for who I am? Or is that an impossible request? Don't worry dad though. Somebody loves me. He has since the day you didn't.

When I was one, he watched over _me_. When I was two, he told _me_ great stories. When I was three, he took _my_ pictures without a second thought. When I was four, he gave _me_ high fives. When I was five, he took _me_ as an apprentice. When I was six, he continued to praise _me_. When I was seven, he saw no flaws with _my_ work. When I was eight, he saw no flaws with _me_. When I was nine, he protected _me_. When I was ten, he just wouldn't give up on _me_. When I was eleven, he _hit_ Snotlout over the head. When I was twelve, he called me a _true_ Viking. When I was thirteen, he trusted _me_ completely. When I was fourteen, he urged _me_ to stay. When I was fifteen, he took _me_ as his own.

Don't worry dad. Don't worry. He loves me more than you ever did. He's been there for me to this very day.

But he's gone now dad. He's gone now. Tell me dad, who am I to lean on now? You? Because I sure don't want to. Why? Because dad. Because. Gobber was the only father _I_ ever needed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! The next one is, _Never Ganna Be The Same._ Please review!**


	3. Never Ganna be the Same

**This Drabble, with is exactly 100 words without author's notes, was inspired by what I thought, Hiccup was thinking when his father disowned him. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Never Ganna be the Same.**_ _Hiccup's P.O.V., Drabble._

"For once in your life, could you please just listen to me?!" I cried as I tried to stop my father.

He pushed me away with an angry glare. "You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

I laid when he had pushed me, shocked. Hurt. And most of all scared. Now what was I to do? I had no future, here on Berk. And even if I did, everyone would hate me. So I now had to choices. Leave or defeat the queen and leave.

"Prepare the ships!" I heard him shout.

Simple. I had to save my tribe.

* * *

 **Hope you liked and I'll be posting my next Drabble, _Getting Out of Here,_ very, very soon.**


	4. Getting Out of Here

**This one is also exactly, without Author's Notes, 100 words! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Getting Out Of Here.**_ _Toothless' P.O.V., Drabble._

"Hey there bud. I brought breakfast!" Hiccup said cheerfully.

I allowed a toothless grin to show through. And to think. I once thought that he was like other Vikings. And then, out of nowhere, he lets me fly again. Sure I need his help, but it's better than nothing.

"Ready to go flying?" he said, smiling. "You don't even know what I went through to get out of the village."

I warbled, happy to stretch my wings. And as Hiccup and I went to explore, I smiled. It was good to be free.

* * *

 **And cut! That's it for this chapter. The next one is, _Unknown Future._ See ya soon!**


	5. When I Fly

**A Really short drabble that I wanted to put up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When I Fly.**_ _Hiccup's P.O.V., Drabble._

When I fly, I feel free. It's a strange feeling, but it makes me wonder if Toothless feels the exact same way. When I fly, I never want to go back. I can put my worries behind me and see the world. When I fly, I can't help, but smile. It shows me a whole new point of view. When I fly, I wish I could leave. I could go see the world with no cares at all. But when I fly, it makes me see the world in a whole new light… Bright.

* * *

 **The next one IS Unknown Future. It was just a really long one-shot that I'm still working on.**


	6. Unknown Future

**And this, as I promised, is my One-Shot, _Unknown future._ I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Future.**_ _Gobber's P.O.V., One-Shot._

It was a stormy night. I had planned to close up early, but with all the orders I had and the fact my apprentice had decide not to show up today, that wasn't happening.

It took a few hours, but I finally finished them all. I put out the forge's fire and the lanterns except for the one I let burn out itself every night. I went to leave when I heard a small soft knock. I rolled my, but went to answer it, thinking someone had come late to pick up their weapon.

"Well look who finally…" I started, but then quickly stopped when I saw who it was. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

My apprentice shook his head, wiping a few tears away. "I… I just wanted… Wanted to say… Goodbye." the fourteen year old sniffled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye? Why? Where are you going Hiccup?"

He shrugged. "Dad… Dad told me… Told me to leave. That he… He hated me… And never wants to… To see me again." Hiccup cried.

"Stoick said that!?" my eyes widen in shock. The Chief was known to lose his temper from time to time, but this?! This was absurd!

The boy nodded, crying even harder now. "I'm sorry Gobber. I'm sorry! I didn't want to be a disappointment. I just wanted to be one of you guys."

I embraced Hiccup in a hug, not caring about what Stoick had told him for a moment. Right now he needed someone who would love him. He mumbled, "I'm sorry." again. We stood there, wrapped in a hug, as Hiccup cried into my shoulder and mumbled "I'm sorry." over and over again.

"You don't have to leave Hiccup. It isn't your fault. Any of this." I whispered, trying to help the boy. "You can stay here. You never had to leave. You know that."

He sniffled. "But dad… Dad told me to... To leave."

"Since when do you listen to Stoick? He may be your father, but he's also a world- class jerk. Besides… I don't want you to leave."

"But," he looked at me, confused. "But why? I'm useless. I've always been useless and always will be useless."

"Because Hiccup, some people may not need you, and may simply not care, but I need you. For more reasons than I can count." I smiled at the boy.

"Really? You need me?"

I nodded. "Of course I do! You're the strongest person I know. Maybe you don't have muscles, but you have heart. That's what counts."

"Thank you dad." Hiccup said into my shoulder.

"Anytime son. Anytime."

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this as much I did. Did anyone find my reference to another one-shot I did? PM or review if you did and I'll make sure you get a shout out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
